Kadran Soviet Republic
Kadran Soviet Republic, 'Surfax Soviet Republic', or Kadran Surfax Soviet Republic '''is the newest province of the United Autonomous Republics, a large confederacy on Kebir Blue. Originally the '''Kingdom of Khas and the IND Commonwealth, Kadran is in the highlands of Paova Major, approximately 450 kilometres inland from the East Coast of the of UAR. The state is led by Spek, with an elected parliament. Currently, the International Soviet Committee is the largest party in the legislature with more than 50 per cent of the seats. Other minority parties, notably the Green Party, work in collaboration with the government to develop policy. Since Kadran has only recently joined the UAR, the economy is currently being reformed. History There are four distinct periods of history in the region. The Ghost Highlands (Pre-2734) In the mid 25th Century explorers from Volusia discovered a river which they called the White River for its rapids. The highlands, which are very rocky and full of thick forest, were hard to navigate. The territory, which many explorers reverred, was termed the Ghost Highlands for its mystique. In 2734 many explorers settled in a basin which was to become the colonial city of Khas. Kingdom of Khas (2734 - 2961) The settlement at Khas remained very small, but soon became quite sustainable. With the help of new irrigation systems agriculture flourished. Within twenty years the population of Khas reached nearly fifty thousand. Immigration from the north and south was slow initially, but a series of wars began in 2810 amongst the Khas and English and Arabic neighbours. The result of seventy years of warfare was the creation of a very centralised Khas military to defend the kingdom. Although never a large empire, Khas had a high quality of life and an exceptionally technologically advanced society. In the summer of 2957, a massive offensive from the north caused severe damage to many small towns. In the following months drought and famine wrought more devastation. Milo, a general in the Royal Khas Militia, negotiated a ceasefire with the invading forces. Over the next five years, Milo and his associates managed to dismantle the ailing monarchy, replacing it with a socialist dictatorship incorporating many adjacent lands. IND Commonwealth (2961 - 3021) The IND Commonwealth was formalised on 1 June 2961. The population of the commonwealth skyrocketed over the next forty years, from approximately 5 million to 23 million. The country expanded in size to cover the territory of the modern day Republic, many of whom living in Newstripe, the new capital city. Rates of urbanisation were very high, but the strength of the agricultural sector allowed for this massive demograpic change. By the mid-2980s, the IND Commonwealth had started to exert its technological prowess. The Commonwealth Space Programme was launched in 2987 with lofty ambitions. In 2991 the system became fully operational, allowing for inter-planetary trade. At roughly the same time, an alliance was struck between the IND Commonwealth and both Vanqar Soviet Republic and the Mirabel Soviet Republic. In 2993, the IND Commonwealth ascended to the Soviet Federation. In addition, Milo organised the successful common market "border countries" to which most members of the federation belong. In 3006 at the 45th Anniversary celebrations, a terrorist attack by English separatists caused more than 600 deaths. In the weeks that followed, several conferences were hosted by the government to deal with the question. Within two months, the crisis had been resolved with the establishment of new government regulations pertaining to language and culture. Although successful for four years, the consensus broke apart and a civil war erupted in the North in November of 3010. The borders with the UAR were closed off, but Spek provided billions in emergency aid. After 50 years as the leader of the Commonwealth, Milo announced that he would be willing to step down if it would resolve the conflict. Efforts were made to assassinate Milo, but none were successful until the summer of 3015 when an airstrike on the city killed many of the top Commonwealth leaders. In the years that followed, a bitter civil war caused signficant damage to the natural environment, to the economy, and to the population. Within six years, the population of the Commonwealth decreased by over ten million, most due to emigration. A provisional government composed of radicals and centrists failed to unite the country, and anarchy gradually engulfed the former great power. Kadran/Surfax Soviet Republic (3021 - present) Following the provisional government's collapse, a mission carried out by Special Forces Four (SFF) brought about annexation by the United Autonomous Republics, formalised in January of 3021. Since joining the UAR, economic and political recovery has been modest. The 15-Year-Plan was unveilved in 3023, hoping to stabilise the country for the long term. In 3028, the government opted to share the name Kadran Soviet Republic with Surfax Soviet Republic, acknowledging both regions as key parts of the country. Similarly, Newstripe was renamed Newstripe Commonwealth, in honour of the memory of the IND Commonwealth. During the 3030s and 3040s a new soviet/democratic political and social cutlure was formed and solidified. Economic recovery, however, was exceptionally slow. Not until the early years of the 3040s did Kadran Surfax start to make a consistent profit, and even then, it was barely enough to pay for the expanded infrastructure. Strain on politicians and industry during the 3020s was particularly bad, but relented somewhat in the 3030s. Quality of life has remained very high since the early days of the Kingdom of Khas, as the members of all societies since have been industrious and willing to work together for the common good. In fact, KSSR has consistently had a very low gap between haves and have-nots. In terns of administrative divisions, KSSR is divided into two separate but equal regions, Kadran and Surfax. In addition, there are 5 federal districts, as per the map below, which were all established in 3028 with the "federal agreement". In terms of politics, both Kadran and Surfax represent 25 per cent of the legislature, leaving 50 per cent to be made up of each of the federal districts. Generally, politics is very collaborative, but there have been incidents of discord between regions, notably in 3085 when representatives from Kadran voted against a measure for universal language protections rights throughout the country. Category:Defunct Country